You Are Not Alone
by Ms. Moonstar
Summary: Drabble one-shot fic. The Threelights are feeling frustrated at not being able to reach their princess, until they hear a song from an American musician. Dedicated to the memory Michael Jackson.


You Are Not Alone

By Ms_Moonstar

The Japanese idols know as the Threelights wearilly walked into their apartment. After yet another exhausting day of singing, modeling, and signing autographs, the trio were looking forward to a good night's rest before they had to do it all over again the next day. It seemed an endless cycle of idol work that was so tiring and disheartening to them. School was no escape either, the fangirls crowded around them at break time and it seemed that they could not be free of their crushing duties. Never once did they feel the aura that they were looking for, their beloved princess that had come to this planet in secret and was now hiding somewhere in this expansive city. On top of all of this, the three idols in their alter ego had taken to saving the senshi of this planet, whom they thought were terribly weak save for one. The first time they helped the sailor soldier named Sailor Moon was when they where forced to attack a phage. They where about to kill it when the moon soldier stepped in and saved it. The power that she showed was not unlike their princess' own. Everyday they continued to sing in search of their beloved princess, only to be disappointed each time.

Yaten threw himself into an armchair, while Seiya plopped onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling fan that was moving in slow revolutions above them.

"I'll go cook something to eat." Taiki said simply before heading into the hall and dissapered into the kitchen.

Seiya looked up at the ceiling as the two did not speak to one another for a while.

Finally Yaten said, "Seiya? What if--we can't find her?"

The leader of the Threelights raised his brows in suprise. "Of course we will, that's we became idols." he said confidently.

"But why-hasn't she appeared before us?" the smallest of the trio asked miserably, leaning his head onto his knees. "Have we not been trying hard enough? Are we not singing to enough people?"

"We'll find her we'll just have to persist." Seiya sighed, before reaching over to a small portable radio and turned the dial.

Yaten's brows furrowed in anger as he placed a hand on his head. "Seiya, I have a headache, turn that stupid thing off!"

The leader of the Threelights ignored him and turned the volume dial up. A smooth feminine voice came over the air as the static lessened.

"This is Maeda Rika for SFL studios. Now something from America! This was a popular hit last year, and was requested by a listener. Micheal Jackson's "You Are Not Alone."

The voice cut out as a slow tune began to play as a high tenor began to sing. The lyrics made Seiya sit up, and Yaten to raise his head to listen intently to the song. Taiki even came out of the kitchen, holding a plate and listening, his eyes wide at the words being sung by the American musician. The three boys suddenly found themselves thinking of their beloved princess whom they had grown up with and protected for so long. Those memories would never fade from their minds or their hearts.

As the song finished, Seiya felt a small smile started to appear on his face. The raven-haired member of Threelights looked over to his silver-haired companion, who seemed to be smiling too, as was Taiki who looked away when he felt his leader's glance fall upon him.

"I think we've been selfish," Seiya said as his smile disappeared, "We've only thought of how we need her, not how she might need us. I think if we turn our feelings around, we may convey our message better and she might reach us."

Yaten looked dumbfounded, as did Taki, but they nodded in agreement. "Our princess arrived here alone, not knowing if we were safe or not, she must have been and perhaps still is so lonely."

"We still feel her presence here on this rural planet, which means she is still alive. We will surely meet again." Taiki murmured, turning back into the kitchen, he called out, "Dinner's ready," Come on, we've got school and then a recording session tomorrow. We need to get to bed soon." Taiki said.

The two idols pretended to groan but both chuckled as they got up. Yaten went to the dinner table, while Seiya stooped to turn off the radio. With a broader grin, he whispered, "Thank you, Michael Jackson." Then he straightened, and followed his companions into the dining room.

FIN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dedicated to the King of Pop Michael Jackson, August 29th 1958 to June 25th 2009.

Also dedicated to my friend Christina.


End file.
